1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements generally relate to a cable stuffing tube. In particular, the invention relates to an improved multi-cable stuffing tube assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication system devices often require the use of stuffing tubes where cables are extended through bulkheads. Conventional stuffing tubes typically contain an asbestos or other polymer composition seal that is wrapped around the cable to create an airtight seal around the cable. Various machined parts are used to compress the seal so as to substantially prevent air flow from one side of the bulkhead to the other. Air flow prevention is usually needed to meet equipment specifications.
Considering that electrical cables come in many different diameters, a comparable number of sizes of tubular bodies has been necessary for conventional stuffing tubes. The current state of the art consists of Heyco® fittings, customized bulkhead panels with panel mount connectors, and even empty stuffing tubes packed with putty or rubber corking. In view of this large variety of sizes and types of tubular bodies and panel mount connectors, the inventory costs to maintain such variety of wire protection devices increases. In addition, this variety also makes such installations even more complex.
A further problem arises in the context of military vehicle or shelter overhauling and refurbishing. This problem relates to changes in the size of electrical cables. For example, cables are sometimes reduced in size due to the different electrical requirements of modern electronic equipment. This has meant that the old tubular bodies, which have been previously welded into place, have had to be cut out of the bulkheads and replaced with new and different sized tubular bodies. Again, the cost has been very high and the time required has been excessive. Many prior stuffing tube installations also have a tendency to leak, requiring a great deal of time and expense in reworking to make them substantially airtight in accordance with equipment specifications.
Aside from changing the size of electrical cables, cable routing assignments may require changing the number of cables that are employed. Changing the number of cables has sometimes meant that additional bulkhead holes must be created and additional stuffing tubes must be welded into place. Currently, most NATO and ex-Soviet armored vehicle antenna feed-thru hole patterns, which number in the millions, are potentially affected by cable rework upgrades.
To compound the difficulties in rearranging cable routes, the cables that pass through the stuffing tubes must typically have their connectors removed before inserting or removing the cables from their respective stuffing tubes. Cable connectors often have a diameter that is considerably larger than the cable to which they are attached. The cable stuffing tube often will not accommodate the larger connector. Accordingly, the connectors must be removed before the cable is passed through a bulkhead. This rework task is also very time consuming. On average, the rework time per cable per vehicle takes about 1-2 hours. The problem is compounded when such reworking occurs in an uncontrolled environment such as in a combat zone, where the conditions may not offer the best probability for quality workmanship.
Therefore, what is needed is a cable stuffing tube design that can accommodate greater adaptability in cable reworking. Such a design should accommodate cables of varying sizes and quantities. In addition, the design should facilitate the reworking of cables without having to remove and re-solder their connector ends.